America's Random Unofficial Holidays: Mar 20th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: And it's still going! Today is the day America has made for Tony and the alien is going to pick up the guests, one of whom finds this all seems somewhat familiar.


Bwahahaha! Yet another in my series! Everyone find a safe place and read! ;)

**Extraterrestrial Abduction Day**

March-20

Tony, America's alien friend, checked his Earth clock as he sped passed Mars. It would take him another Earth hour or so to reach the planet, but he wanted to be sure that he made it back for his day! He already knew where he wanted to start.

A little over an hour later, an unsuspecting brunette was just leaving his house for work. In his mind he was going over the small amount of work he had to do that day. Maybe, he though with a smile, he could even come home early and do a little of the yard work he'd been meaning to get to.

_Yeah, that sounds like a good pl…huh?_

His thought was cut off by a somewhat familiar sensation of weightlessness. Confused, he checked his feet to find that they were coming very slightly off the ground. Then he looked up.

_But why today?_ He wondered idly as he was lifted higher and higher into the air.

Up and up he went, going faster and faster until the world abruptly went dark. In the time it took him to blink, the world was back, only the world was the inside of a very familiar alien craft and he was lying on his back looking at the domed ceiling.

"Tony?" he called, though there was little doubt.

His answer was a burst of strange noises followed by, "Hello, Lithuania."

Lithuania sat up and spotted the gray off to his right.

"Um, is there any particular reason for this? I mean, it is nice to see you, but I have to get to work."

"There is a reason," Tony smirked a little. "To celebrate! But first we need more guests."

"More…guests? Who would that be? What exactly are we celebrating?" Lithuania asked a little concerned.

"Just a moment, we are nearly to our second guest."

The somewhat ominous answer had Lithuania scrambling up to look out one of the little clear portholes to try and see the ground below in hopes of figuring out where they were. All he could see was clouds that occasionally gave way to green pasture or bits of village as they zoomed along at speeds that would make many an airplane jealous. He silently hoped that they weren't where he thought they were. That was until they passed a familiar looking tower.

_**Bong, bong!**_

The sound of Big Ben wiped away any possible doubt of their location. They were in England.

"Hm, now let's see," Tony muttered to himself, fiddling with several things on the panels near him.

Lithuania watched as several free floating screens popped up, displaying what looked to be the inside of the row house. He could see the kitchen, living room, the stairs and many other rooms as clearly as if he was standing in them. To be completely honest, the level of technology Tony sometimes displayed so casually was a little frightening. Thankfully, the one thing he didn't see in the house was its owner.

"Dang, nothing but the weird, little winged humanoids."

Tony flipped a few more controls and part of the panel flashed at him.

"Not in town either, must be at the country home. Good, that will be easier."

"Tony, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lithuania asked as they sped out of London.

The gray chuckled to himself, nodded and continued muttering in alien. Soon enough, they were hovering above a well appointed country estate and Tony smiled. He didn't even need to use the scan. His target was sitting out on the lawn reading a book. He'd put the ship in stealth mode before entering London and it was still active now. He activated the beam and then watched the unsuspecting gentleman in the tractor cam. Like Lithuania, England noticed right away that something was amiss. He dropped the book and made a grab for the chair, looking around wildly. Tony grinned evilly and turned up the beam's power. England was taken by surprise and lost his grip on the chair. He shot up towards the camera like an earthling rocket, shouting and cursing the whole way.

When England materialized in the ship, still flailing and cussing, Tony just had to laugh at him. It was just too much fun to do that to people.

England realized pretty quickly that he was in some kind of craft very reminiscent of one of America's terrible alien movies and the creature laughing at him was that damned gray the boy was always hanging out with.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"The meaning? To prove that I am much better than those strange creatures you spend your time with. That and you are a guest to a celebration," Tony told him.

"You… What do you… What celebration?!" England shouted, but the alien had already turned back to the controls.

"Let's just give it a once over," he muttered quietly to himself, pointing the ship due east.

England glared at the alien, muttering to himself in a suspicious language.

"I'm sure Tony will tell us what it is soon, Mr. England."

England started and looked around.

"You too, Lithuania?"

The taller nation shrugged. "You may as well come sit over here. I'm not sure what will happen if you're sitting there if we pick up anyone else."

England glanced at the metal floor under his feet with a suspicious frown before moving quickly over to the wall and sliding down next to Lithuania.

"You have any clue what's going on?"

"None, sorry."

"How about where we're being taken?"

"No, but if you look out the porthole, you can sort of see where we are."

England sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was strange, this craft. One really had no idea how fast it was moving or what direction it was going in. He wondered idly if they were going to go into space and why America wasn't there. Seemed like something he would be involved in.

Lithuania was staring at the console and trying to decide where they were going next. Tony had said guests, which implied more than just England, but no matter what he tried he could not decipher Tony's alien writing.

"Hm, maybe I'll just stick with the two of you. I suppose I should speed this up then." Tony nodded to himself and flicked at a part of the console that dropped the stealth and diverted the power to send them hurtling along at easily twice what they had been going previously. They had shot over the rest of mainland Asia and part way over the Pacific when Tony shouted something in alien and hit the brakes, hard, and the two nations discovered you could in fact feel how fast the ship was going. They both tumbled forward and scrambled to steady themselves before they crashed into Tony's seat.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" England yelled, "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"No, I have found another guest. Hold on," Tony said as he spun the ship around and sped back the way they had come, flinging the nations back into their previous positions. Lithuania had just enough time to grab the handle near the porthole and England's arm before Tony hit the brakes again.

"Perfect!" Tony flipped the beam on at full power so that his intended target would be drawn into the ship almost instantaneously.

"And that makes three," he said with a grin, glancing at his newest guest. He blinked when he realized he had more humans then he had intended to pick up. It happened sometimes when the beam was at full power and the target was holding onto someone.

"Or four I suppose," he said with a shrug before pointing the ship back towards the Pacific and shooting off again.

"Greece, Japan, brace yourselves before that maniac…!" England's warning came just in time. Greece managed to spot and grab one of the console legs and tighten his hold on Japan's hand before the ship suddenly leapt up to speed.

"N…na…nani?" Japan stuttered, trying desperately to use his little known ninja skills to catch himself.

"Lithuania, England, what is this?" Greece asked as he let go of the bit of metal and sat up.

"We don't know. Tony abducted us and said that we were guests to something," Lithuania explained.

Japan blinked and glanced at the gray. "But our bosses were about to have a meeting!"

"I'm not sure that matters to this…"

England was interrupted by a jarring heavy metal song that suddenly started up. All four nations turned to stare at the alien as he disconnected what was pretty clearly an iPhone from the console and answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"_Hey Tony, welcome back! I just got a frantic call from Japan's boss saying something about you kidnapping him and Greece?"_

"I didn't kidnap them, I abducted them."

"_Oh, that's right! It's Extraterrestrial Abduction Day! Cool, but could you not take them and anyone else you've got off the planet?"_

Tony grinned at the others. "I was thinking to fly over that one town and drop them off to excite the locals."

"_Oh, I like! Who all you got? I can meet you there and we can take 'em to the bar to celebrate the day!"_

"Lithuania, England, Japan and Greece! See you there, America."

England groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I should have known!"

* * *

And there it is! I'll leave the rest up to your very capable imaginations! Everyone watch out today for those UFO's!

Love it, hate it? Please review and I'll see everyone next month!


End file.
